


Holden Hates Gamers

by kuriwrites



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, idk what this is I wrote it a year ago for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriwrites/pseuds/kuriwrites
Summary: Holden Caufield talks about Fortnite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Holden Hates Gamers

I’m not as good of a Fortnite player as Allie was, but I wouldn’t ever just stand around like a sonuvabitch afk and all. You start the game of squads up and expect the team to be talking strategy or guns or something, but then one of ‘em doesn’t even have their mic on. Even if everyone had been trained from two years old to be the best player in the whole country someone would still have their mic off.

Jesus Christ, that was the thing about Fortnite Players, not one actually played like the professionals, they just _think_ they do. Take this guy, “RockerLauncher69.” He told me “I don’t play for fun, I play to win.” All serious and all, he died from a pistol. That killed me. After that game, I kept howling like an animal, I swear I’m crazy. That’s the thing about all those guys who say they “play to win.” None of them actually win all that often, and when they do it’s not because they play to win.

What really bothered me about Fortnite players was that if someone was a default skin, no one would take you seriously. There should be no difference if you ask me. No one suddenly becomes a better player by _buying_ a skin. Only a phony bastard would make someone out to be worse than they are because of something like that. It depressed the hell out of me. Funny thing is, whenever I’m in a game, sometimes I zone out. I can still reply and play and all, but I could be thinking about something totally different—like how old Spencer was doing. Sometimes the game is boring and you just gotta turn off your brain and think about something else, or else you’d just start to get all depressed. One second you’re in a super high stakes build battle, and the next you’re walking around not seeing anyone for ten hours. Or you’d see someone in a bush, super easy to kill and all. It wouldn’t even be a challenge sometimes or just wipe the floor and take no hits.

The players who were actually bad, though. I felt sort of bad for them. One time this guy missed all his shots on me and I was about to finish him off, but I just stopped shooting. My team kept yapping in my ears to just finish him, but I didn’t. I let him get the kill. When I think about the kid who’s behind the screen, doing his best to shoot me down, I can’t shoot back at him; I really can’t. I’m a bit yellow like that. One of my squad members asked why I stopped shooting. I told him I got a minor seizure in the middle of the match. That’s the thing about me, I lie all the goddamn time. He asked me if I was okay and all. I said I was but his tone told me he didn’t really believe me. Honestly I can’t even stand talking about Fortnite. I shouldn’tve started at all ‘cause all it does is make me all depressed.


End file.
